Seducing me
by spwarkle
Summary: Nate and Dana are happy together but Caitlyn isn't so happy. She missed her chance with Nate and now she's going to be without him forever... right? Oneshot.


**A/N: I've just been through and edited this, fixed any typos I spotted, added and removed punctuation, the lot. Let me know if you find any other problems with it and I'll try and get them sorted.**

**Everything I write is Smitchie even thought I love Naitlyn so I decided to write a one shot about them! It's set about three minutes after Camp Rock 2 finishes.**

**Enjoy!**

Caitlyn sat down on the hard ground, watching as everyone around her wandered off to bed, or laughed with the new additions from Camp Star. There was a week of camp left and nowhere for Tess and her lot to stay. As long as Caitlyn didn't have to share her cabin with Dana, she was fine.

Dana. Dana. Dana. Dana! Argh! She hated that girl! Technically they'd never met; the two girls had never spoken. Caitlyn knew that she was probably a decent person but there were a few things that put Dana in her bad books. First of all, she was Axel Turner's daughter. Secondly, and most importantly, she was dating Nate. Nate Grey, Caitlyn's best friend.

Ever since she met Nate at Camp Rock five years ago, before he was famous, before Connect 3 even existed, she'd had a crush on him. When they had started hanging out and he labelled her as his best friend, that crush only intensified. Caitlyn had never told anyone about her crush, least of all Nate. She'd considered telling Mitchie several times but when it came to it, she just couldn't.

Speaking of the devil… where was her best girlfriend? She looked around and couldn't see her anywhere in the gradually thinning crowds. Then she realised that Shane wasn't around either and guessed they'd be off having some private time together. Caitlyn had seen their little kiss earlier, well not so much little as icky. Romance disgusted her, even if she couldn't stop dreaming of what it would be like to kiss Nate's beautiful lips and hold his hand in hers.

She stopped right there because she didn't want to make herself stressed. She looked around to distract myself but frowned as she saw Nate and Dana sitting on a log, flirting and laughing. Their hands were intertwined and Nate was grinning goofily. How poor Caity wished he would grin at her that way…

She wanted Nate- No; she _needed_Nate to be hers. He might be her best friend but that didn't stop her from dreaming about him.

Ever so slowly, a plan began to work its way into her mind. At first she dismissed it, it could never work and she didn't even know where it was coming from. But it came back again and again and eventually she began to like the sound of it. It might just work, it might work incredibly well.

"Cait? Hello? Anybody there?"

"Wha- Nate?" Caitlyn asked, confused. Nate was leaning down in front of her face.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you realised what time it was. Dana and I were just going for a walk and I didn't think you'd like to be left out here alone," Caity glanced behind him to see Dana holding his hand, looking around the camp with interest.

"Thanks Nate, I'm gonna go to bed,"

"Okay, night Caity," he gave her a one armed hug before she ran off, glancing back only once to see him holding both of Dana's hands and talking quietly.

That was when the tears started. Caitlyn couldn't believe she had wasted five precious years! Five years of chances and all she had done was waited until it was too late! God how she wished she could go back and seize all of the opportunities that had come along to tell him how she truly felt.

That was when the plan really started looking like a good one and Caitlyn began to plan it out in her head. There was nobody in the cabin so she could cry and plan in peace. When Caitlyn finally fell asleep she had a small smile on her face.

Caity was awoken in the morning when somebody shouted in her ear.

"Caitlyn wake up!" yelled Peggy. Caitlyn jumped awake and sat up quickly, her hands flying up in front of her balled into fists.  
"Wow, chill out already!" Ella suggested.

"What did you wake me up so early for?" Caity complained. Mitchie laughed from where she was perched on her bunk, already fully dressed.

"Cait, it's like eleven!"

"What did you wake me up so late for?" Caitlyn panicked.

"Because Brown suspended all classes today. The new campers need time to settle in and we're all exhausted. He also said that the next week is just going to be fun lessons because he's so proud of us," She was shocked to see Tess coming out of the bathroom; it apparently like she'd moved back into their cabin again.

"Please don't tell me I missed breakfast," Caitlyn begged. Breakfast was the starting point for her plan and if she had missed it she wouldn't be too happy.

"Nope," Mitchie said, dropping onto the cabin floor. "It didn't start until ten today and it doesn't end until half eleven."

"Good!" Cait said thankfully. "Five minutes?" Her friends, and Tess, nodded and she grabbed her clothes and ducked into the bathroom.

It felt strange, putting on a dress. Caitlyn wasn't really a dress type of girl and she hadn't worn a dress like this in years. It was a short navy one, decorated with flowers. It was very tight and quite revealing at the top and not too long. She knew she would feel uncomfortable so she also pulled on a little cardigan. Then she applied a small amount of lip gloss and smiled at herself in the mirror.

Today was Caitlyn's day and Dana Turner was not getting in the way.

Caitlyn walked out to her friends and saw their startled looks as they saw her in a dress. Nobody said anything but they all looked at each other the whole way to the mess hall, mystified.

Even the tiny heels she had slipped on were hurting her feet by the time they reached the mess hall. She regretted putting them on but all thoughts of sore feet disappeared when she saw Nate and Dana sitting at a nearby table. Nate looked up and waved at her, then did a double take when he saw her outfit. She grinned at him and then walked straight past him, swinging her hips.

Nate struggled not to stare. Was that Caitlyn or had she been abducted by aliens? She was wearing a dress, a real dress, complete with flowers and even heels. He watched her walk to join the queue for food and saw the way her hips moved… No! He had a girlfriend, Dana!

"Nate!"

"Yeah, Dane?"

"I was saying, do you think we should tell my Dad we're dating? I mean… first I ran away to his enemy's camp and now I'm dating a boy he hates… should we let him know sooner or later?"

"Sooner," Nate answered automatically. He wanted Axel turner to feel as much pain as possible after the summer he had ruined for the Camp Rockers. "I mean, it's better if these things all come in one go, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," Nate turned around to look at Caitlyn again and Dana narrowed her eyes. Who was this Caity girl to come along after a whole summer of chances wearing revealing clothes? Nate was _hers_and she wasn't sharing!

"Nate! Do you want to go for a walk?" Dana asked sweetly.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, sure!" Nate said, turning around again. Dana grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the mess hall. Nate took one last look at Caitlyn as he left.

_xOx_

"Caitlyn, what's with the dresses?" Mitchie asked the next morning. Once again, Caitlyn had disappeared into the bathroom and come out in a girly, revealing dress. This one was in hot pink and she was wearing a very small jacket with it. The jacket was just big enough to link the two arms together.

Caitlyn look around and saw that Mitchie was the only one in the cabin.

"Cait," Mitchie said knowingly. "Who's the guy?"

"There is no guy!" Caitlyn said too fast, her voice going high.

"Caity…"

"Okay, there's a guy. Now leave me alone!" Caitlyn stalked outside and Mitchie followed, laughing.

"Caity!" Caitlyn spun around and saw Nate running towards her.

"Hey Nate," she said casually as she saw Nate's eyes scanning her over several times. "Where's Dana?" Nate shrugged.

"I dunno, I wanted to talk to you."

"Sure, what about?"

"The dresses! Why are you suddenly going all girly on me Cait! I liked the old you!"

"I still am the old me, Nate," Caitlyn said calmly. "I'm just dressing differently, that's all." Nate's eyes roamed up and down her a few times and she raised an eyebrow. "See something you like, Grey?"

Nate couldn't stop looking at her. She looked… well if he was honest with himself she looked _hot._ Caitlyn Gellar, tomboy and music producer of the future in a hot pink dress.

"See something you like, Grey?" Caitlyn had asked. Yes, he had seen something he liked, her. Just a few seconds with her made him feel something he had never felt with Dana, he felt just perfect. There was no worries in the world, when he was with Caitlyn everything seemed fine.

_No, stop!_His brain told him. _You have a girlfriend!_

_Who cares? What you feel like for Caitlyn is too strong to be overruled by a stupid summer crush!_His heart countered.

Nate gave a mental sigh and looked at Caitlyn.

"Well?" she asked. Nate remembered her question.

"So what if I did? I have a girlfriend, remember?" It came out so cruelly that Caitlyn winced.  
"See you later, Grey." She said sharply and ran away. Nate cursed himself. He hadn't meant it to come out like that. He had meant is as a joke.

"Nate!" called a sweet voice from behind him. _Oh great, just what I need._

"Hey Dana!" he said.

"Nate, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked her, taking her hand in his as she came close enough.

"That Caitlyn girl is trying to seduce you, Natey. I don't like it. So I've decided that you can either have her or me, your choice."

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Nate stuttered. He couldn't loose Dana yet he couldn't loose Caity either.

"I mean, I don't want you seeing her any longer!"

_xOx_

Dana came out of the toilets, humming a little tune to herself. She wondered where Nate was, she hadn't seen him today. At breakfast Jason had told her that Nate was still asleep so she hadn't woken him.

She looked around in the bright sunlight and saw the back of Nate's curly head. Before she could run up and jump on him however, she saw who he was talking to.

Caitlyn.

What was he doing, talking to _her_? Caitlyn was trying to seduce him, even Dana could see that! Nate had described her as a tomboy, a really nice person but not interested in love. Yet here she was, flirting with Nate and wearing skimpy little clothes. It was so obvious!

Dana didn't like, she didn't like it one bit. She watched as Caitlyn said something and Nate replied. Caitlyn suddenly turned and ran in the opposite direction. Now was her chance.

"Nate!" She said in her sweetest, most adorable voice.

"Hey Dana!" he sounded cheery but there was something else in his eyes.

"Nate, I need to tell you something." Dana said, fluttering her eyelids.

"What is it?" he grabbed her hand and Dana revelled in the knowledge that Caitlyn would never get the same treatment that she, Dana, did.

"That Caity girl is trying to seduce you, Natey! I don't like it. So I've decided that you can her either her or me, your choice!"

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Nate stumbled through his short sentence. Dana frowned. It shouldn't be a hard choice; surely his girlfriend was the most important girl in his life, right?

"I mean," Dana explained, stating each word slowly and clearly. "I don't want you seeing her any longer!"

_xOx_

Caitlyn was lost. She was in the middle of the woods somewhere but she had no idea where. It was getting dark and she had no way of escaping from here. She wasn't scared of the dark but she didn't exactly love it either. She must have been stumbling around this forest for a good four hours now. After running here and bursting into tears, she had realised she didn't know where she was. Now she was hopelessly lost.

How could she get out? Her phone was in her cabin, lying on her bunk. This stupid dress had no pockets and she hadn't thought she would need it. Now she was wishing she had shoved it down her bra or something. She began to sob again. First Nate had practically rejected her and now she was lost. Looking around, she began to panic. Wasn't that bush the same one she had walked into a few minutes ago? And that tree was the one that had messed up her hair!

Caitlyn looked a mess. Her face was streaked with tears and her makeup was smudged and smeared. Her hair was tangled and knotted, complete with tiny twigs and leaves as well as a dead fly caught in one of the curls. One of her heels had broken off hours ago and she hadn't stopped to retrieve it. To make matters worse, as it got darker a wind blew in and whipped cruelly around her bare legs.

Her remaining heel caught on something and she fell to the ground, sprawled on the soil. She didn't have the energy or the willpower to get up again so she simply wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them until she was out of tears to cry.

She heard a sound behind her and jumped. Listening around her own sobs, she thought she heard a twig breaking.

"Who's there?" she shouted hysterically into the silent night. A shadow moved under the cover of the trees, its arms reaching towards her and she screamed. Her frozen arms and legs wouldn't move and she was stuck on the ground, vulnerable and weak. "Who is it?" She repeated, closing her eyes.

A hand closed over her mouth and she tried to scream. Her arms and legs unlocked and she wriggled and tried to run as an arm wrapped around her.

"Caity stop it!" said an all too familiar voice.

"Nate!" she gasped, stopping her desperate struggle as the hand dropped from her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you," Nate admitted. Caitlyn didn't wait to hear the rest; she turned around and hugged him tightly.

"God I was so scared! I thought I'd never make it out of here alive! I've been trying to find camp for hours!" She started to cry again.

"Shh, Caity it's okay," Nate soothed her, rubbing her back gently. Caitlyn stopped her pointless sobbing; there were no tears left to cry.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" she asked cautiously, pulling away. Nate kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"I've been looking for you for hours, Caity. You ran away and then you didn't appear within two hours and I started to panic so I came after you."

"But... but what about D- Dana?" Caitlyn stuttered. She felt Nate tense up. "Won't she be worried about you?" Nate looked down at her, pain in his eyes. "Nate, I'm sorry! I should never have brought it up! I didn't want to-"

"Cait, it's fine." He took a deep breath. "She told me she never wanted me to speak to you again." Caity gasped and shrugged out from under his arm, backing off.

"What are you doing here Nate? Just go before precious little Dana breaks up with you. After all, you wouldn't want your heart breaking would you?" It sounded cruel and Caitlyn knew it but with the day she had been having she couldn't help it.

"She can't break up with me Caity," Nate said, following her. Caitlyn continued backing up until she hit a wide tree. Nate placed an arm on either side of her head. "She can't break up with me," he repeated. "Because I broke up with her."

Caitlyn gasped. "W-what!"

"I couldn't believe she had asked me not to speak to you and I asked her why. She said you were trying to seduce me. I didn't believe it because you would never do that to me, but Dana was obstinate. She said I had to choose between the two of you and then I decided to break up with her. You're my best friend and I've known you for years. I only met Dana a few weeks ago. I can't believe she thought you were trying to seduce me!" Caitlyn looked down uncomfortably.

"Nate... about that…"

"What is it baby?"

"I… did you just call me baby?" Nate flushed bright red and looked everywhere except at Caitlyn's face. Caitlyn smiled slightly to herself. "Nate, I _was_trying to seduce you," she admitted slowly and he looked up to watch her turn red as well. "Why Caity?" he asked. Caitlyn took a deep breath and turned her head away. Nate still had his arms on either side of her but she had no desire to run away anyway, not just yet.

"I love you Nate!" she blurted out. "Ever since the first day we met, all those years ago, I've had a crush on you and then I came back this summer and you were obsessed with a girl you had only ever met once! It broke my heart to watch it! I know I've never even spoken to Dana but the idea that she had a shot with you before I did hurt me. I'm sorry Nate, but I had to try something." Nate shook his head very slowly as she finished her explanation, watching the ground.

"Caity, I don't believe that Dana thought you were trying to seduce me."

"Nate, I just told you, I-"

"You didn't need to Caity." Caitlyn gasped.

"What?" she asked uncertainly.

"Caity, the only reason I chased after Dana this summer was because I wanted to escape from you. I didn't think it was possible for you to like me as well so I saw Dana and thought that she was my escape. I don't like her, not as anything more than a friend. I know it was mean, but I had to get away form the way I felt for you somehow." Caitlyn didn't know what to say. Nate had feelings for her? Was this a dream? Was Dana hiding somewhere laughing at how vulnerable Caitlyn was? "Caity, say something?"  
"I don't know Nate… I'm not sure. I mean… I think I'm in a dream or something and any moment I'm going to wake up…" she trailed off.

"I'll prove you're not dreaming," Nate said. He was so close that his breath tickled her neck. Caitlyn looked at him, waiting for him to pinch her or something or, even worse, for her to wake up. But as she looked into his eyes, she saw something burning there, something she had only seen once or twice before, usually when Shane looked at Mitchie or vice versa.

Suddenly, Nate's lips crashed down on hers, taking her breath away. Caitlyn stood perfectly still, completely shocked for a whole ten seconds before her instinct took over and she found her self kissing him back. Nate smiled against her lips and slid his arms from the tree to rest comfortably around her waist. Caitlyn lifted her own arms and knotted her fingers in his hair. Nate pulled her closer, running his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry. Caitlyn granted him access for a long time, neither of them could think of anything except the other.

They finally pulled apart in their need for air. They only parted their lips far enough to breathe and then smiled at each other, looking deep into each others eyes.

"Caity…"

"What?"

"I… I love you, Caitlyn Gellar." Caitlyn looked at him for a long moment, letting the words sink in. Nate looked at her, slightly apprehensive.

"Nate Grey, I love you too," and then she kissed him again, content that everything had gone according to plan.

**I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories but once this came into my head I couldn't stop thinking about it so I write is and I'm posting it. If you're reading it, the next chapter of Triple Identification should be up by Sunday at the latest.**

**Tell me what you think about this it's quite random...**

**~Spwarkle**


End file.
